Madre Soltera
by Jenny Hatake
Summary: Puso sus brazos en su vientre con una dulce sonrisa, su hijo no iba a pagar las consecuencias, ella lo iba a tener y se encargaría de que se convirtiera en un ser de bien... todo lo contrario a "Él".
1. Chapter 1

Madre soltera

Capítulo uno.

Las calles de la aldea de Konoha estaban desiertas, el viento soplaba fuertemente, estaba claro que se aproximaba una tormenta pero no, eso no era nada comparado con la tormenta desatada en el corazón y mente de una pelirosa; su corazón hecho pedazos y su mente hecha un caos… todo por culpa de él.

Ahora se encontraba en la camilla del hospital de la aldea, tratando de poner todos sus pensamientos y emociones en orden, su estado era reservado para los demás, sólo ella y la Hokage sabían que era lo que pasó en esa… maldita misión.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver la figura imponente de la Hokage, su rostro se encontraba muy serio para su gusto, caminó despacio, se sentó en una silla al frente de donde se encontraba Sakura y la miro fijamente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Tsunade-sama dígalo de una vez, vaya al grano- dijo después de un prolongado silencio sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia.

-Bueno, Sakura… -la miró unos momentos dudando, pero decidió que lo mejor era ser directa- Estás embarazada –Terminó de decir mirando como los ojos jade de su alumna… no, su hija, se llenaban de lágrimas, hasta que estalló en llanto.

La abrazó de forma maternal, tratando de calmar el dolor que invadía en estos momentos a la pelirosa, su llanto desolado se oía en los pasillos del hospital. De pronto se separó del abrazo y salió corriendo de ahí, Tsunade no la detuvo por que sabía que necesitaba estar sola para pensar bien las cosas.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la aldea, no se fijaba en el camino, solo corría más y más rápido hasta que choca contra algo… o mejor dicho alguien, ahora se encontraba en el suelo un poco adolorida. Levanta la vista y se encuentra con unos ojos perlados que la miraban fijamente y sin expresión.

Ella lo mira con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas y él, como todo un caballero, le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura acepta y se quedan mirando por unos momentos, en los que Neji la examina con la mirada, la vio como un ser frágil, ve como trata de secarse las lágrimas y le dirige una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias- dice con la voz apagada –Con su permiso- termina y se aleja caminando ya un poco mas calmada.

La ve alejarse a paso lento, sintió algo muy raro cuando la vio en ese estado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ahora que recordaba hace poco la habían mandado a una misión importante y que estaba herida, recordó haber visto que tenia algunas vendas en los brazos.

-No debería pensar en eso- Se recordó –No me importa –Y con eso, siguió su camino.

Sakura se encontraba en las ramas de un gran árbol a la salida de la aldea, el sol ya se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche y ella tratando de que la oscuridad no invadiera su corazón, estaba totalmente destrozada, sentía como sus sueños se le escapaban de las manos.

-Maldito- Mencionó en un susurro lleno de odio- Arruinaste mi vida – Otra vez el llanto se hace presente en sus ojos jades.

Flash Back.

Se encontraba saltando entre los árboles con gran habilidad, ya había cumplido la misión asignada y se dirigía hacia Konoha, resultó algo peligrosa, pero la cumplió con éxito y se sentía orgullosa con lo que había logrado en esos años de entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama.

Ya se encontraba en los bosques del país del fuego, pero… ¿Qué rayos? Se pregunta al verse en el suelo atrapada y sintiendo un peso encima que no le permitía moverse.

Sus ojos se abren de la impresión al reconocer a su agresor, sentía la garganta seca y estaba paralizada…

-Sasuke- Murmura todavía en shock, el "kun" hace tiempo que había desaparecido.

Sus ojos rojos por el Sharingan la miraron de arriba a bajo desde su posición, seguía sin soltarle las manos y no decía nada.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?– Pregunta finalmente al salir de la impresión.– ¡Suéltame!-

Lo único que obtiene como respuesta es una media sonrisa, que le da un muy mal presentimiento…

Fin Flash Back.

Lo que siguió fue una total pesadilla, sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo, besándola, esos besos que de niña añoraba ahora solo le causaban repulsión, también le puso un pañuelo en la boca, descubrió que contenía una sustancia que evito que pudiera defenderse.

Le quitó lo más preciado de una mujer y ahora ella tenía que cargar con el peso de tener un hijo de él, aquél ser que ahora odiaba con toda su alma.

Lo pensó unos momentos y puso sus brazos en su vientre con una dulce sonrisa, su hijo no iba a pagar las consecuencias, ella lo iba a tener y se encargaría de que se convirtiera en un ser de bien, todo lo contrario a "Él".

-----------------------------

¡Konnichiwa!

Para este fic me inspiré en el vídeo de una canción algo vieja pero muy linda, "Madre Soltera" de Hernán Gómez.

Como vieron se trata sobre la superación personal, la voluntad para seguir adelante y más adelante se irán revelando algunas otras cosas.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Tratare de poner la conti pronto.

¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y compañía no son míos... si fuera así Kakashi-kun estaría a mi lado en estos momentos diciendo _cositas_ al oído xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madre soltera.

Capítulo dos.

_Concéntrate. Respira profundo… ¡Ahora!_

-¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!-

Perfecto…

Un enorme dragón hecho de agua surge de lo profundo y en el proceso destruyendo lo que le rodea.

Sigue concentrando Chakra en sus pies para poder mantenerse en el agua, hasta que desaparece el dragón.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Sakura- Se acerca lentamente el Joûnin una vez que llega a tierra.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei- Dice agotada, mientras se recostaba de un árbol.

-No creí que lo lograras tan pronto- Menciona mientras sacaba su famoso libro _Icha Icha Paradise_.

-Gracias por la confianza, _sensei_- Habla sarcástica la chica.

-Sigamos con el entrenamiento- Dijo evitando la mirada acusadora se Sakura –Quiero ver lo mismo pero en tierra ¿Entiendes?

-Claro –Responde con una gran sonrisa- ¡Doton Doryuudan! –Hace unos cuantos movimientos en las manos-

Otro poderoso dragón aparece, pero esta vez hecho de tierra y del mismo modo desaparece, dejando a la pelirosa sin fuerza alguna, pero satisfecha por su trabajo.

-Terminamos por hoy- ordenó el Jounin – Estoy muy orgulloso del avance que has tenido en estos meses, aunque no deberías esforzarte tanto Sakura –Agregó arqueando su único ojo visible y ayudándola a pararse de su lugar de descanso.

-No sé como agradecerle, Kakashi-sensei –Lo mira con los ojos llorosos –Por todo su apoyo…

-No es necesario –Interrumpe el peligris –Tú te mereces esto y mucho mas, yo sé que vas a llegar muy alto, por ti y por tu hijo, solo de esa forma, me estarás agradeciendo –Termina de forma paternal.

-Sensei…- Se limpia rápidamente las pocas lagrimas que lograron salir- Le prometo que lo haré- dice de forma decidida.

Kakashi sonríe bajo su mascara mientras mira a su alumna que ya se le notaba un pequeño bulto en el vientre, con sus ya tres meses de embarazo. Recordaba como había acudido a él para que la entrenara, que le enseñara algunos de los jutsus de su gran repertorio, quería hacerse mas fuerte, convertirse en una gran kunoichi y poder sacar adelante a su futuro hijo.

-Mañana tienes clases con Kurenai ¿cierto? -Pregunta distraídamente mientras leía.

-Sí –Responde la pelirosa –Y después voy con Ibiki-sensei – Termina con un escalofrío al pensar en el "Señor de las torturas", apodo que le tenían algunos en la aldea.

Le parecía increíble que aguantara tanto entrenamiento y con personas tan diferentes, Kurenai le enseña genjutsu, siempre tuvo talento para eso y ella le ayuda a perfeccionarlo e Ibiki le enseña varias cosas sobre la mente y como jugar con ella, cosa que creía le serviría mucho en el futuro, con Tsunade seguía normalmente y Kakashi le enseñaba jutsus de agua y tierra.

-Creo que me voy a descansar –Decía mientras avanzaba –¡Nos vemos la otra semana Kakashi-sensei!

-------------------------

-Neji– llama al chico que se encontraba meditando en aquél cuarto oscuro.

-¿Si, Hiashi-sama? –Dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Llévale esto a la Hokage –Entregándole un sobre sellado –Es urgente –Finaliza encaminándose hacia la salida.

-Como ordene, Hiashi-sama-

--------------------------

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, lucia tan sombrío... y pensar que hace unos años mamá la recibía con una gran sonrisa y papá le reservaba un abrazo lleno de cariño... de amor.

Ahora solo encontraba recuerdos de lo que antes fue y que... ya nunca mas será.

Frunce el seño molesta... algunas de las enfermeras del hospital, resultaron ser unas completas chismosas. En pocos días toda la aldea sabía de su embarazo y sobre todo de las circunstancias "especiales" que llevaron a este.

Termina su café y sale a las oscuras calles de la aldea.

--------------------------

-Ya veo –Menciona la rubia dejando la carta sobre el escritorio –Pero como ves estoy muy ocupada –Señala una pila de papeles –Así que...– interrumpen llamando a la puerta del despacho- ¡Adelante!–

-¿Me llamó, Tsunade-sama? –Interroga la pelirosa entrando a la oficina.

-Si, Sakura –Contesta la Hokage –Ella se encargará de ayudarlos –Habla refiriéndose al joven que aunque no lo demostrara se encontraba sorprendido, ya que la chica que se encontraba frente a él no era la misma que se encontró llorando unos meses atrás. Ahora se mostraba más segura de sí misma, más determinada y aunque sus ojos se mostraban algo opacos, todavía se podía apreciar -muy poco-, el brillo que la caracterizaba en el pasado.

Todavía tenia en mente su ultimo encuentro, aquel día... por un momento creyó ver algo en sus ojos… ¿Preocupación? No¿Neji Hyuuga preocupándose por ella? si claro – pensó sarcásticamente – como si eso fuera posible.

Ya llevaban varios minutos examinando con la mirada al otro, y no sentían la mirada pícara de la Hokage sobre ellos.

-¿Algún problema Neji? –Pregunta sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos.

-No, Tsunade-sama –Responde el Hyuuga –Con su permiso –Hace una reverencia y sale acompañado de la pelirosa.

-Esto será interesante –Murmura sirviéndose un poco de sake.

---------------------------

-¿No saben lo que tiene Hinata? –Pregunta Sakura después de un prolongado silencio, mientras se desplazaban por las calles solitarias hacia los territorios del Clan Hyuuga.

-No... Nuestro médico no sabe que hacer, por eso le pedimos ayuda a la Hokage –Aclara Neji fríamente.

A la pelirosa ya no le molestaban los silencios prolongados que cada vez eran mas frecuentes, ya que desde que "eso" pasó, se había vuelto más callada, pero con amigos trataba de ser más "comunicativa" o más "normal" a petición de Ino –_Sonríe un poco_- Recordaba como prácticamente la rubia le había rogado que volviera a ser _la misma de siempre_. Dudaba que eso se hiciera realidad pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Neji de verdad le sorprendía el cambio de la chica, hace poco se había enterado por su prima que estaba embarazada y no hace falta ser un genio para saber que ese era el motivo de su estado hace unos meses.

-"_Uchiha marchitó al cerezo de Konoha_"– Le escuchó decir a su prima en una ocasión... –Frenó en seco- ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Era problema de ella no de él –se repetía mentalmente-

-¿Sucede algo Neji-san?– Pregunta la ojijade al ver que el chico se había quedado atrás.

-Nada –Habla serio y sigue su camino.

La pelirosa decide seguirlo sin darle importancia al asunto. Era imposible saber que pasaba detrás de esa mascara de frialdad que portaba el genio de los Hyuuga. Siguen caminando sin pensar que talvez la chica del pelo rosa podría llegar a descubrir lo que se oculta tras esos ojos perlas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Konnichiwa!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, este es mi primer fic largo y significa mucho para mi que les guste.

Bien, en los primeros capítulos van a ver como Sakura-chan trata de organizar su vida, sus ideas y tratar de lograr un mejor futuro para ella y para su Hij.

Es un NejiSaku, aunque la "relación" no se va a notar tanto hasta dentro de unos capítulos, digamos que por ahora va ser algo lejana.

Los demás personajes irán apareciendo a medida que se necesiten para la historia.

Espero les guste.

¡Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Madre soltera.

Capítulo tres.

-Está estable... Le bajó la fiebre y su respiración es normal- Habla mientras veía a una Hinata débil, se encontraba algo pálida pero a cada minuto que pasaba recuperaba un poco de su color- Lo más probable es que para mañana despierte.

-Está bien- dijo con un tono de voz áspero y profundo Hiashi Hyuuga- En un momento le traerán lo necesario para que pase la noche- Dice y se retira de la oscura habitación.

-"Es lo mejor para poder vigilar su evolución"- Piensa la pelirosa mientras se acerca a la cama. Acomoda algunos mechones azulados de la cara de su amiga- "No sé como lo soportas" –Refiriéndose a la relación de la ojiperla con su padre- "No le interesa en lo absoluto su hija, solo que no deje de entrenar"- Aprieta fuertemente la mano de Hinata.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Hinata?- se pregunta en voz alta recordando como estuvo luchando por más de tres horas contra un poderoso veneno.

-La atacaron en el bosque- Dice una voz detrás de ella sorprendiéndola- A parecer sus armas contenían la sustancia.

-¿Neji?- pregunta asombrada ya que no lo sintió llegar –Eso explica porque el veneno penetro tanto en su sistema- Susurra pensativa.

"_Te vas a recuperar Hinata... de eso me encargo yo_"

Piensa decidida mientras ve como el chico se retira y se dispone a descansar, cierra los ojos y se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo intentando olvidarse por un momento de todo, del Uchiha, de su futuro hijo, de Hinata, de Neji... de todo.

-¿Mi animal favorito?- arqueo su ceja derecha por la curiosa pregunta.

La pelirosa se encontraba junto al equipo 8 en una heladería ya que tuvo uno de sus antojos a mitad del entrenamiento. Ya habían pasado cuatro días después de aquel suceso y todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Sí, Sakura-chan- Dijo el chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas y una enorme sonrisa- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? –mirándola impaciente por su respuesta.

-Pues... –Medita un poco mientras acaricia la cabeza de un enorme Akamaru, para un momento y mira a todos con una hermosa sonrisa- Los lobos.

-¿Lobos?- Preguntan a coro Kiba, Hinata y Kurenai sorprendidos.

-Así es- Dijo con absoluta seguridad volviendo a consentir al enorme perro.

-¿Por qué te interesan los lobos?- pregunta Shino uniéndose a la conversación.

-Me parecen fascinantes- Respondió con admiración –Además... le debo mi vida a uno.

Flash Back.

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, el bosque de Konoha bañado por la luz del astro nocturno le daban un toque mágico al ambiente.

Pero había alguien que no tenía tiempo para detenerse y apreciar el espectáculo, una pequeña niña de unos siete u ocho años, sus cortos cabellos rosas se agitaban por el viento, el sudor bañaba su frente haciendo que algunos mechones se le pegaran a la cara y unos hermosos ojos verdes que en ese momentos estaban inundados de miedo... estaba corriendo por su vida.

Se detiene frente a una gran roca tratando de recuperar el aliento, maldecía la hora que se le ocurrió venir al bosque en medio de la noche, ahora trataba de escapar de un ninja enemigo que era muy grande desde su punto de vista.

-Al fin te encuentro niña- Dice una voz a sus espalda causándole un escalofrió, voltea lentamente encontrándose con el ninja a unos metros de distancia- Esta vez no te escaparás- La mira con una sonrisa retorcida avanzando hacia ella.

Retrocede con terror hasta que se topa con la enorme roca a su espalda, imposibilitando su escape, la sonrisa del hombre se ensancha al verla como rata asustada, resaltaban algunos raspones en su cuerpo al igual que su ropa a causa de la persecución.

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos al ver como se acercaba cada vez mas, permanece en esa posición unos momentos hasta que siente como se detienen. Abre un ojo logrando observar sus pies a dos metros de distancia, -respira profundo- los abre completamente, levanta la vista y se da cuenta que no la está mirando a ella sino a "algo" sobre ella.

Traga saliva fuertemente y se fija en la sombra que se reflejaba en el suelo, la roca con una silueta en la cima de esta que no supo identificar. Siente como algo pasa "volando" arriba de ella y de un momento a otro el ninja enemigo se encontraba en el suelo siendo atacado por esa extraña figura.

Una nube obstruye la luz en esos momentos pero, en las sombras puede ver como el ninja trata de defenderse inútilmente hasta que cae muerto en un charco de sangre y aquella figura se acerca lentamente a ella.

Vuelve a sentir el frió de la enorme roca en su espalda, en ese momento la nube deja pasar los rayos de la luna iluminando todo nuevamente, siente la boca reseca y el miedo aflorando de nuevo, lo que se encontraba frente a ella era un lobo, un enorme lobo... su pelaje de color negro que brillaba por la luz de la luna dándole un toque plateado, parte de su pecho era blanco al igual que su cara, unos ojos azules profundos mirándola fijamente y su hocico perfecto que ahora se encontraba manchado por la sangre de aquel ninja dándole un toque aterrador.

"_El valor no es la ausencia del miedo... sino el conocimiento de que hay algo mas importante que el miedo"_

Ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre una vez. Se aleja un poco de la roca a sus espaldas y enfrenta con la mirada a aquel enorme lobo negro, ahora se encontraba firme y dispuesta a salir victoriosa de aquel lugar.

-"No voy a huir" – piensa decidida la niña de cabellos rosas.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, la mirada determinada de la ojijade contra la mirada fija del animal. El lobo se le acerca pero ella permanece quieta, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que llego hasta ella.

La olfateo unos momentos y empezó a moverse en círculos a su alrededor como examinándola.

_-Akela_– escucho en su mente sorprendiéndola. Miro en varias direcciones buscando la fuente del sonido pero solo se encontró con la profunda mirada de aquella criatura. –_Akela_- seguía en su mente pero estas vez lo unió con el animal presente.

-¿Akela?- pregunta asombrada la pequeña pero no obtiene respuesta puesto que el enorme lobo se va sin dejar rastro dejándola sola en el bosque.

Fin Flash Back.

Sakura los mira con una hermosa sonrisa, se encontraba muy agradecida por haberle salvado la vida y quería tener la oportunidad de agradecer la acción.

-Creo que mejor me voy- murmura mirando el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía- Hasta luego chicos- se despide y comienza a caminar hacia su casa, se encontraba casi a las afueras de la aldea, le agradaba la tranquilidad del lugar y era algo... misterioso aunque no sabia por qué.

Poco antes de llegar se detuvo al escuchar un ruido en unos arbustos y decide investigar. Se adentra un poco en el bosque tratando de encontrar la fuente del ruido hasta que siente observada desde las sombras.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta sacando un Kunai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Konnichiwa!

-Producciones Jenny les presenta... otro capítulo del fic xD

Ok, ya u.ú

-Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios -

Me siento muy motivada a seguir escribiéndolo :L: ¡Voy a toma marcha! xD

Hay que aprovechar cuando la inspiración esta con uno ;)

-Aquí una pequeña reseña de porque el nombre del lobo:

_**-Akela: **_Es la palabra india que significa el que está solo, hecho que se reflejaba en su posición solitaria, todos los Lobos lo respetaban, admiraban y seguían ya que por su fuerza e inteligencia ningún lobo se atrevía a desafiarlo. Era como el hombre maduro que enseña a los jóvenes lo que deben hacer para conservarse fuertes y útiles.

-Bueno, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos a:

**eLiihxsan**

**.Dreaming So Loud.**

**PuLgA**

**xxsakuraxx**

**Hikky**

**Sweetly.Nekko**

**GABRIELA**

-Espero tener la conti pronto.

-¡Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

**Madre soltera**

Capítulo cuatro.

Aguardaba en su posición analizando el terreno, ya no sentía una mirada sobre ella... ahora eran varias.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pudo ver como de las sombras salían algunos lobos, los recuerdos de aquella noche en el bosque se encontraban frescos en su memoria y noto un cierto parecido de estos con el de esa vez. Contó unos diez lobos de gran tamaño a su alrededor, se encontraba nerviosa ya que un enfrentamiento no era lo mejor en su estado.

-"Parece que me tienen rodeada"- pensó para sus adentros poniéndose en posición, esperando pacientemente cualquier movimiento, un duelo de miradas se desataba.

Un aullido resonó por todo el bosque provocando desconcierto en la pelirosa, especialmente al ver como los que se encontraban frente a ella se hacían a un lado dando paso a una figura aún más grande que las otras.

-"Eres... Tú"-

De pronto todo se volvió negro para la ojijade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿En serio esta por aquí?...Se supone que iría a descansar, ya es tarde- murmura Kiba mientras separaba algunos arbustos, de pronto escucha un ladrido que interpretó como un "Estoy seguro".

-De acuerdo- responde mientras seguía buscando- pero es que...ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando- finaliza mirando la luna.

Desde que la pelirosa había abandonado la heladería, su instinto les advirtió que algo estaba siguiéndola o al menos que algo iba a suceder. El olor los llevó hasta la entrada del bosque, habían buscado por más de dos horas sin resultado, pero sin que ellos lo notasen estaban caminando en círculos, parecía un... hechizo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oscuridad…era lo único que estaba en ese lugar, -"al menos puedo ver mi cuerpo"- pensó sarcásticamente- recuerdo que estaba rodeada de lobos y luego llegó...- abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Veo que todavía me recuerdas- se escucha.

"Esa voz"- recuerda la chica- Akela- pronuncia finalmente.

-Así es- dice, mostrándose el gran lobo en todo su esplendor.

Ahí está, tal y como lo recordaba, seguía igual de imponente e inspiraba respeto. De él no salía ningún sonido por lo que intuyó que se comunicaba telepáticamente. De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y ahora se encontraban en... -el bosque- susurró.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta desconcertada y un poco mareada.

-Quiero saber que fue de la vida de la persona a la cual salvé- dice tranquilamente observando el lugar.

Sakura no entendió muy bien hasta que ante sus ojos se mostró la figura de una niña pelirosa al pie de un lago, tenía algunos rasguños y un semblante de absoluta tristeza.

-El pasado- murmuró viendo a la niña.

_En el espejo se refleja un perfil_

_Al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe._

_Frentezota..._

Las risas de los niños retumbaban en sus oídos, una y otra vez, haciendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas sin cesar…siempre era así, los niños burlándose de ella por su frente.

La mayor veía como la pequeña se recostaba llorando y no pudo evitar que miles de recuerdos similares pasaran por su mente, mostrándole parte de su triste pasado a Akela.

_Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí_

_Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre._

_Sasuke-kun..._

De nuevo el escenario cambia mostrando la Academia de Konoha, precisamente en uno de los salones se podía apreciar a un niño de cabello azabache con algunos reflejos azulados, unos profundos ojos negros y nariz perfilada, siendo rodeado por un grupo de niñas que prácticamente le estaban babeando encima y él... ignorándolas, la misma escena se repetía día tras día mientras una pequeña niña pelirosa lo veía desde lejos con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

_Deseos que imaginé y sueños que forjé,_

_Se quedaran aquí en mi corazón._

Aleja su vista de aquella visión ya que representaba lo débil que fue en su pasado, solo pensando en como agradarle a Sasuke cuando el solo la consideraba una _molestia_.

Akela la miraba con mucha atención mientras veía diferentes sucesos en la vida de la pelirosa, desde su amistad con Ino y su eventual rivalidad, hasta la separación del _Team 7_.

_Palabras que pensé,_

_Jamás te las diré._

Para Sakura la muerte de sus padres fue algo muy duro, ambos eran ninjas de alto grado y por lo tanto tenían misiones peligrosas, la última que se les encomendó fue una de infiltración cerca de la villa del sonido, lograron recolectar información valiosa y regresar con vida pero sus cuerpos no resistieron las heridas. La misma Tsunade los había atendido poro no logró salvarlos, ella misma le dio la noticia y desde ese día su relación cambio mucho, ya no eran solo maestro-alumno…sino algo más, madre e hija.

_No hay ilusión, hoy lo se, sufriré._

Ahora habían llegado al recuerdo más importante y que la había marcado de por vida: "El último encuentro con Sasuke". Aquel suceso se repetía noche tras noche en sus pesadillas y no dejaba de atormentarla. Una y otra vez veía como aquel "desgraciado" la ultrajaba y se llevaba lo más preciado que pudo tener, _su virginidad._

_Mi dolor superaré_

_La vida seguirá, atrás no volveré._

El lobo seguía mirando las imágenes pensativo mientras Sakura trataba de calmarse un poco. "Parece que esta niña ha pasado por mucho"- pensaba Akela- "Tal vez... lo logre".  
Pasaban distintas imágenes, ella con Kakashi, Tsunade, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, así como sus distintos entrenamientos.

_Empezaré de nuevo a vivir,_

_La tristeza olvidare._

Se repite la misma acción anterior, todo girando y ella tratando de no marearse pero ahora se encontraban en un espacio en blanco, "Ya tengo suficiente blanco en el hospital como para encontrar mas aquí"- piensa cansada la ojijade.

Pronto se escucharon pasos acercándose, enfocando su vista pudo ver una figura a lo lejos que se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente aunque los pasos se oían calmados, sin ninguna prisa. Cuando por fin llegó hasta ellos pudo identificarla como la de un menor, pero lo que no podía, era saber si se trataba de un niño o una niña.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le dijo en un susurro algo que la dejo en shock.

_Mamá..._

_Mi corazón jamás daré_

_Ya lo he decidido._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dice débilmente mientras se paraba y ponía una mano en su vientre; se detiene unos momentos y se fija en el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía una caverna y a su alrededor se encontraban los lobos que vio anteriormente, la observaban curiosamente desde lo alto, algunos parecían tener expresión aburrida y otros parecían tener rasgo de alegría -Un momento... ¿Cómo puedo saber eso?- se cuestiona asombrada de poder leer las expresiones de aquellos animales.

-Porque has pasado la prueba- dijo sin más, saliendo de una pequeña cavidad en la piedra con un pergamino de gran tamaño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pronuncia mirándolo con interés.

-Que eres digna- dijo con un tono de voz áspero y profundo- digna de llevar nuestro legado- terminó sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. Puso el pergamino en el piso y lo abrió con ayuda de otros lobos, Sakura lo reconoció enseguida, era un pergamino de invocación.

-Pero, todavía falta algo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Estás segura de esto?- pregunto desconfiando de la compañía que traía la pelirosa.

-Que sí, Kiba- responde algo irritada de tener que repetirlo.

-Pero... ¿y eso qué?- dice preocupado señalando los rasguños en el cuerpo de la pelirosa, se los había hecho completando la segunda parte de su prueba, le costó, pero logró salir victoriosa.

-No son nada- dijo aplicándose un Jutsu médico y dirigiendo su vista hacia el chico.

Ahora se encontraban cerca de los territorios de la familia Inuzuka tratando de resolver un problemita: "El nuevo amigo de Sakura". Habían encontrado a la pelirosa llena de heridas y en compañía de un lobo de gran tamaño, un poco menos que de Akamaru pero aun así imponente. Kiba observaba atentamente como el animal se acercaba a la pelirosa con una actitud protectora.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás con esto?- pregunta esperanzada, mientras que el otro da un suspiro y le regala una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí, Sakura-chan!- responde mientras corresponde el abrazo de una emocionada pelirosa.

-Muchas gracias- dice en medio del abrazo. Sakura le había pedido que le ayudara a entrenar con "sus" lobos y ¿Quién mejor que él?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"¿Qué hacen esos dos tan juntos, y a estas horas?"- se pregunta un tanto molesto un ojiperla, mientras observaba a la pareja abrazada a unos cuantos metros de él.

-¿No crees que hacen buena pareja?- escucha a su lado.

Pudo reconocer la voz de su compañera de equipo, Tenten. Hace poco habían terminado su entrenamiento "especial" con Gai-sensei y él se fue tranquilamente dejando atrás a Lee y a su sensei, hablando sobre el tema de "No dejar que se apagara La llama de la Juventud en él" o algo así.

-Hmmp- "dice" mientras sigue su camino- _"Tonterías" _pensó para sus adentros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

--Canción: Omokage – Shaman King - Versión en Español--

¡Konnichiwa!

Ok, lamento si los capítulos son muy cortos u.u pero generalmente escribo 3 paginas en Word y si tengo mucha inspiración me voy con 4 como en este.

Este es un "Song-Capítulo" como cariñosamente lo he llamado U y en la mitad viene la canción que especifique allí arriba, la escuche y me pareció que era buena idea y venia con la trama del fic.

Espero que les guste y también que pueda tener la conti pronto.

¡Sayonara!

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Kamy-chan**

**ALERA**

**DRARKER**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**Sherrice Adjani**

**ELiihxsan**

**seishime**


	5. Chapter 5

Madre soltera.

Capítulo cinco.

_Oscuridad..._

Unos ojos rojos destellantes, la vigilaban desde las sombras… como un animal observando a su presa.

_Miedo..._

Corría y corría, pero sentía que no llegaba a ningún lado. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, estaba segura que eran de la misma persona dueña de esa mirada aterradora.

"La escena del crimen"

Otra vez en el frío suelo, el mismo bosque, las mismas circunstancias.

_Déjà__vu_

De nuevo bajó sus garras...

Un relámpago atravesó los cielos de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas, mejor conocida como Konoha, iluminando una habitación donde una pelirosa despertaba sobresaltada. Sudaba frío, el cuál bajaba por su frente y su respiración era acelerada, respiraba profundo, tratando de tranquilizar a su agitado corazón.

Cubre sus ojos tratando de olvidar aquella pesadilla; levanta un poco su mirada y observa el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa a su lado.

4:51.

Maldición...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo,_

_Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor,_

_Qué rápido se me ha clavado,_

_Qué dentro todo este dolor._

Flash Back.

Acariciaba su vientre de forma pausada, sintiendo como al pasar sus manos recibía unos pequeños golpes provenientes del interior, ya contaba con seis meses de embarazo. Ahora se encontraba en uno de los prados que rodeaban la aldea, junto a sus fieles lobos, lleno de flores de diversas especies, siendo el lugar ideal para relajarse.

Acariciaba el lomo de Akela, que se encontraba a su lado apoyando su cabeza en una de sus piernas; a su alrededor estaban algunos otros lobos descansando, en poco tiempo habían construido una relación muy bonita... todos eran una gran familia.

-¿En qué piensas?- Escucha la pelirosa, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-...En el futuro, Akela- Responde con serenidad, después de unos minutos de silencio mientras abría sus ojos. Al notar la mirada interrogativa de su compañero decide continuar –Pienso en el futuro que me espera y en el que... le espera a él- dice colocando una mano en su abultado vientre.

Fin Flash Back.

_Es poco lo que te conozco,_

_Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor,_

_No tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_Perderte sí me da pavor._

Flash Back.

-¿Quería verme, Tsunade-sama?- Pregunta.

-Si, Sakura, pasa y siéntate por favor- Habla con una expresión seria. La pelirosa se sienta nerviosamente frente del escritorio de la Hokage ante la mirada atenta de la rubia.

-Sakura... –Su expresión se llena de duda, tristeza y preocupación- Ya tenemos los resultados de tus últimos exámenes.

Hace varios días, Sakura, estaba con varios malestares, aunque al principio creyó que era normal por el embarazo, sus conocimientos como médico y su instinto le dijeron que había algo raro, que algo andaba mal...

-Tú y el bebé corren peligro- dice mientras se para del escritorio y se acerca a una asombrada pelirosa- Tienes daños internos, a raíz de... _eso_, te puedes perjudicar tanto a ti como al bebé y...

-Nada de lo que diga me a va a hacer cambiar mi decisión, Tsunade-shinsou- Interrumpe Sakura, en su mirada había un brillo que no pudo identificar en esos momentos- Voy a tenerlo.

Fin Flash Back.

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía,_

_No me queda más que hacer,_

_Que hacerte una poesía._

Flash Back.

-¡¿Qué te parece ésta, Frentona?!- Grita una rubia desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-¡No grites, cerda!- Responde mientras se acercaba a su amiga y mira lo que ésta le mostraba.

Una cuna.

Apoya sus brazos en la madera, mientras la examinaba con la mirada, acolchado, color crema al igual que el toldo que se encontraba en la parte superior, varios bordados sobresalían de la suave tela. Disponía de un pequeño compartimiento a lado que seguramente resultaría muy útil.

-Perfecta...- Murmura, pero lo suficientemente audible para la rubia.

-Por supuesto, la elegí yo- Habla con orgullo, mientras la pelirosa soltaba una risita divertida.

-Como tú digas, cerda- Toca suavemente la tela de la cuna- Como tú digas...

Fin Flash Back.

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé,_

_Te vi llegar, y te abracé_

_Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras,_

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad,_

_Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

Flash Back.

Aquello que identificaba a la antigua Sakura, eran sus ojos. "Las esmeraldas de Konoha", como los llamaba Lee. Ahora volvían a brillar, radiantes, esperanzados como su color e inocentes como su corazón, y aunque la vida dio un giro tan inesperado, no pudo borrar de su ser, la marca que la diferenciaba su inocencia.

Escuchaba atenta las indicaciones de su maestra antes de entrar a cirugía, si era cierto que su embarazo era de riesgo, estos últimos minutos eran cruciales.

-Tsunade-sama- Llama, una vez termina de hablar la rubia- Quisiera que me prometiera... – sus ojos se vuelven llorosos- Que si solo hay posibilidad de salvar a uno de los dos... salve a mi bebé- Pide.

-Sakura…- Tartamudea perpleja la Hokage, llorando se acerca a la menor y la abraza – ¿En...Entiendes lo que me pides?

-Sí, y... lo acepto –Responde el abrazo. Una solitaria lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y cae al piso, reflejando el dolor de las dos mujeres.

-Lo prometo-

Fin Flash Back

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver,_

_Si lo que te di fue suficiente,_

_No sabes qué terror se siente,_

_La espera cada madrugada,_

_Si tú ya no quisieras volver,_

_Se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre,_

_No entendería ya este mundo,_

_Me alejaría de la gente._

Acaricia lentamente los cabellos negros, aunque pensándolo bien, tenían unos tonos azulados, su mano pasa a la cara, piel suave y delicada, _Un ángel_, pensó.

A pesar de todo logró sobrevivir, eso sí, estuvo más de una semana en el hospital por su delicado estado. Realmente era un milagro que lograran vivir los dos, de eso, Tsunade se sentía muy aliviada de no tener que cumplir aquella promesa.

-Ése cabello negro, igual al de _él_ –Piensa tristemente- ¿De qué color serán tus ojos? – Se pregunta curiosa.

Los párpados le empiezan a pesar y se rinde ante el sueño. La noche llegaba a Konoha, mientras la luz de la luna hace un fallido intento de mostrarse por la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña _familia Haruno_.

Dos destellos verdes sobresalen entre la penumbra por un momento marcando el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la vida de la pelirosa.

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé,_

_Te vi llegar y te abracé,_

_Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras,_

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad,_

_Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras..._

_La etapa de ser madre…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Konnichiwa!

Perdón por la demora -de nuevo- Es que estaba muy indecisa sobre como poner ciertas partes y asdf.

Bueno, como vieron es como un recuento rápido del embarazo de Sakura.

Prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo voy a darles un poquito mas de acción. Tanto a la pareja como a los demás personajes.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

cari-sama

LadySc -Maaya-

CeReZita-Chan

seishime

.eLiihxsan.

Kamy-chan

thebettersanimes

Y a todos los que han comentado en mi fic y también a los que no xD

¡Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

**Madre Soltera**

**Capitulo seis.**

_-¿Crees que le guste?-_

_-Que sí-_

_-¿Por qué tan seguro?-_

_-Porque viene de ti, le encantara-_

_-Esta bien... ¡Gracias!-_

_..._

Sentía las miradas expectantes de los presentes siguiendo todos sus movimientos. El siguiente decidiría el ganador, todo o nada. El silencio reinaba en el lugar...

-¡Tu puedes Sakura-ch...!-

Nota mental: Agradecer a la cerda por callar a Naruto.

-No te atreverás.- Dice su contrincante en un tono amenazador, cuando una de sus manos se movía hasta el frente.

-Claro que lo haré- Responde sonriente y termina su jugada– Jaque Mate- Agrega ampliando su sonrisa y recostándose en la silla.

Suspira. -El Ajedrez es problemático- Menciona aburrido mirando el tablero en la mesa.

-Para ti todo es problemático, Shika- Habla burlona, a lo que el aludido responde con una sonrisa. Shikamaru, el estratega por excelencia, solo Sakura podía compararse con él, y ganarle, como ahora.

Se encontraban en uno de los salones de la academia, Iruka, los había convocado para una reunión de ex-alumnos y resultaron compitiendo por el "Premio Sorpresa" de la Hokage.

-¡Felicidades Sakura-chan!- Se acerca alegre el rubio. A pesar de ser Jounin su personalidad solo variaba en misiones. - Solo falta que la vieja histérica loca venga con tu premio. - Dice una vez esta al pie de la mesa. "Naruto no cambiara" Fue el pensamiento de todos los que se encontraban en ese sitio.

-¿Quién es la vieja histérica loca?- Se escucha a sus espaldas, haciendo que todos, menos el inocente Naruto, sudaran frió y el ambiente se volviera mas pesado.

-¡Pues la vieja Tsu..!- Es interrumpido por un puño en medio del rostro que lo mando a volar siendo solo detenido por la pared mas cercana, rompiéndola en el proceso.

-¡La próxima vez que me digas vieja puedes olvidarte de ser Hokage!- Gritó enojada la rubia, a los escombros en los cuales estaba enterrado Naruto... ó lo que quedaba de él.

-Además de loca, diabólica- Se escucha en un murmullo que solo la pelirosa, por estar mas cerca, pudo escuchar. Niega con la cabeza, de verdad nunca iba a aprender. –Tranquilícese Tsunade-sama.- Decía mientras bajaba el puño de la Hokage y la miraba suplicante.

-Esta bien- Acepta resignada- Solo por que me lo pides tú- Sonríe al igual que la pelirosa.

-¿Cuál es el premio?- Preguntó curioso Kiba con Akamaru a su lado, ya era todo un Jounin de elite al igual que muchos en la sala.

-Es verdad- Menciona la rubia haciendo memoria, provocando que a todos les bajara una gota por la cabeza.- Tienes la semana libre de trabajo y misiones...-

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos?- Interrumpe una voz desde la puerta.

Todos miran en esa dirección encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los de la pelirosa, solo que en el cuerpo de un niño de unos 8 años, de cabellos negro, pero si se lo veía con detenimiento se podía ver unos reflejos azules, usaba un buzo suelto de color azul cielo, unos pantalones café claro y su bandana en la frente con algunos mechones rebeldes tapándola, una pequeña mochila negra se posaba en su espalda.

Sakura sonríe. Un poco de tiempo libre no les caía nada mal. Tanto trabajo en el hospital reducía su relación a solo verse entre comidas, y solo sí no se encontraban de misión.

-Hola, Daisuke-kun- Saluda la ojiperla, poco a poco, gracias a las chicas, perdía su timidez. Ahora que el titulo de Heredero del Clan Hyuuga, paso a manos de su primo, Neji, -El cual estaba observando todo desde el otro lado del salón- se sentía mas liberada y sus habilidades mejoraron mucho, estaba comprometida con Naruto desde que este por fin tuvo claros sus sentimientos.

-Buen día, Hinata-chan- Responde el niño con una sonrisa y una reverencia. Neji lo observaba con interés desde la distancia, el chico era todo un misterio, su personalidad era parecida a la de su madre pero podría llegar a ser igual o más serio que el Uchiha o él.

-Así es, Daisuke. – Afirma sonriente la Hokage mirando a la pelirosa y el pelinegro, o por que no, su hija y su nieto, para nadie era un secreto que el pequeño Haruno tenia privilegios con la Hokage, era el único que podía llamarla "Abuela" sin terminar en Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital de Konoha. –Pero tienen que entrenar.- Advierte.

-No hay problema- Responden al unísono sonrientes.

-¿Qué le paso al tío Naruto, mamá?- Preguntó el pelinegro una vez la rubia se retira.

-Hablo de más- Contesta moviendo algunas de las piedras, mostrando a un ojiazul medio muerto. –Si no le hablara así tal vez le querría y no le pegaría.-

-Ella si lo quiere Sakura-chan- Dice Hinata acercándose a revisar el estado de su rubio.

-...Pero freír en aceite.- Agregó Chouji burlón. Las risas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar e inundaron el lugar.

-Dattebayo...- Murmura el rubio inconsciente.

...

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, llevaba a su pequeño Daisuke, dormido, en su espalda, se habían quedado un rato compartiendo anécdotas de sus días de academia y sin darse cuenta se les hizo de noche.

-Que día- Mira su hombro izquierdo, donde reposaba la cabeza de su hijo y sonríe. – Pero fue divertido.-

Sakura, a pesar de tener una exuberante figura y una personalidad muy seductora y divertida, a sus 24 años, refleja muchas veces un carácter despreocupado. Que con el tiempo se volvió una mujer bellísima y muy sensual. Aunque también es una chica muy alegre, optimista, cariñosa, amable, carismática, responsable, fuerte, enojona y burlona. Realmente la pelirosa era una persona muy noble, de gran corazón y bondad pero marcada por su pasado.

-Yo no le vi lo divertido, Haruno.- Escucha una voz grave proveniente del árbol que tenia al frente.

Suspira. -Tu no tienes sentido del humor... Hyuuga.-

La figura del ojiperla hace su aparición con la vista puesta en la pelirosa. –No deberías andar sola a estas horas.- Se acerca a paso elegante hacia ella. –Podría ser peligroso.-

-Tu me protegerías... ¿No, Neji-kun?- Habla con falsa inocencia.

-Podría...- Una sonrisa burlona aparece en su cara. –Si me pidieras ayuda.-

-No me hagas reír.– Responde con un tono de voz divertido – Sigue soñando, Hyuuga, es gratis. – Sonríe. -Además, nadie en su sano juicio nos atacaría.-

-Cierto.- Menciona con un deje de orgullo. Eran los mejores en sus respectivas ramas del AMBU, ella, manejaba el escuadrón medico, él, los cazadores especiales. Desde hace unos años se encontraban en todos lados, en la aldea, en el hospital, en misiones. Todo esto sirvió para crear una "Pequeña rivalidad" entre los dos.

Río un poco. -¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?-

-Hmmp- Desaparece en una nube de humo.

Sakura acomodo mejor su preciada carga, frívolo, desvergonzado y en el fondo fascinante, exageradamente seductor, en resumen, peligroso, excelente como aventura, letal como amor. -Creo que debería ser escritora- Piensa.

-Eso fue entretenido.- Escucha. Mira al muro de al lado, encontrándose a un peligris, sentado, leyendo su nuevo libro, de color rojo, made in Hiraiya.

-¿Desde cuanto estas ahí?- Pregunta sorprendida.

-Pues... desde que la Madre Tierra era señorita.- Habla sin despegar la vista del libro. El silencio se apodera del lugar mientras la pelirosa siente algunas gotas bajando por la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sensei?- Cuestiona curiosa, después de unos minutos.

-Muy sencillo, es muy divertido ver como se pelean ustedes dos.- Responde restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Un venita hace aparición en la frente de la pelirosa ¿los cogieron de payasos o que? - ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Hatake? – Mala señal para el enmascarado, solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando había metido la pata.

-Detesto que hagan eso- Murmura al ver como el peliplateado desaparece en una nube de humo. Sigue su camino a la luz de la luna.

...

La casa expresaba muy bien lo que era Sakura, descomplicada pero linda, sencilla y sutil. Un agradable ambiente, perfecto para ellos dos, al estar alejados de la aldea se les facilitaba el entrenamiento.

-Mañana es el día- Murmura tristemente viendo el calendario de la pared. Después de dejar a su pequeño Daisuke en la cama calentaba un poco de leche con azúcar para conciliar el sueño, ya era una costumbre. Su mirada fija en el número encerrado en ese circulo rojo

...

...

Bueno… aquí estamos de nuevo.

Saben, todo este tiempo he seguido leyendo fanfiction, pero nunca encontraba la motivación para seguir mis historias, se podría decir que las olvide por completo.

Hace poco encontré en mi computadora los archivos de mis fanfics, debo decir que este capítulo estaba escrito desde el 2008 (Como pasa el tiempo de rápido…) lo revisé y decidí subirlo para ustedes.

No sé si voy a continuar la historia, básicamente porque no sé qué dirección darle xD La empecé a escribir con un objetivo que ahora no me convence, sobre todo después de tantos años.

Y ahora que estoy próxima a graduarme de la universidad y trabajando no me queda mucho tiempo, pero vamos a ver como resulta :P

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por sus comentarios que a pesar de los años todavía seguían llegando.

Nos vemos.


End file.
